The Carnival World player
by B-rabbit28
Summary: When Gao began his Buddyfight life, he had someone else beside Baku and Kuguru with him that gave him support. A young girl who uses a uncommon world appears and helps our group as Gao begins him journey of Buddyfighting.


B-Rabbit28: So I know I already have 3 stories that aren't finish yet, but I just keep getting inspirations for doing stories. I hope that this story will be like just like all the other stories that have been done. I don't own anything from buddyfight except for the OC and the world being used.

* * *

Chapter 1: Gao, Roar

"Yet again, today is just a normal day." A young girl said leaning on a bar.

She looked about to be the age of 11 with long black hair that was straight but with the bangs colored pink. If you were to compare her height, she would be like Kuguru's height minus a few cm. She looked like she was normally walking around, but she was looking for someone special on her walk. The girl looked around her area before giving a sigh.

"He's not here, are you kidding?" She crouch down. "He promised to walk around with me and he's nowhere in sight."

She then jumped to a straight position and had a determine look on her. "It doesn't matter 'cause he can't hide from me, I'll find him if it means looking all over the city."

Just as she said that, bells were heard from the distance making her look in that direction. Remembering what the bells were for, she went from determined girl into a panicked girl.

"Oh shoot, the bell!" She exclaimed in a panic.

She grabbed her stuff that she had on the ground and made a dash towards where the bells were sound. On her run, she heard noise from behind her making her do a backwards run to look back. Looking back, she can see that the thing that was making noise were the sirens from the buddypolice car.

"Then again, nothing is boring if you work for the buddypolice." She said turning her forward. "I wonder what it would be like working for buddypolice?"

When the car was side to her, she looked inside to see that the person driving the car was the prodigy Tasuku Ryuenji.

"Hmm Tasuku..." She said looking at the car speeding past her. "Youngest member of the police and owner of JackKnife Dragon, his life must be very interesting, saving people and at the same time getting to ride a car and dragon."

"Hey look out!" Some one yelled out.

Before she could even look, her head gave a head butt towards a pole giving her a vibration of the body and a slam to the floor.

"Dang it, not again." She stood up holding her head. "Aw heck with it, going to be late at this pace."

She just kept holding her head as she kept running in order to not be late for class for the 5th time this week.

* * *

"In the end I was late." The girl said doing a slouch walk in the mall.

As soon as she got to school, the campus was deserted so it was time for her to go ninja (Go ninja go ninja go ninja GO!).

"Either that teacher got eyes behind his head or he must be a alien." She said remembering what happened.

**Flashback**

_"So as you can see here..." The girl heard in the class._

_She was right now outside the classroom door waiting for the teacher to turn around so she can get inside. By the time she got to the classroom, the teacher was already in there and has started the lesson. She found a chance when the teacher turned around to write something on the board._

_"Chance spotted." She said to herself._

_Carefully, she opened the door without a sound and began crawling to her seat. In her class, she had many kinds of people such as the buddy mechanic Baku, the smart Kuguru, the serious Noboru, and the active Gao. Out of everyone in the classroom, she had to be the closest to Kuguru, Baku, and Gao since they were the first people to come up to her on the first day. She talks to Noboru too, but she doesn't know him that well. When the girl was close to her seat which was in front of Gao, she got a chalk to the forehead making her fall onto her back._

_"Late again I see Miss Nanami Snow." The teacher said arms cross at said girl.  
_

_"Dang it, got caught again." The girl known as Nanami said._

_"Sit in your seat so we can continue on with the lesson." The teacher turned around._

_"Yes Mister." Nanami pulled up her seat and sat down._

_While sitting down, she looked over to see Kuguru waving at her while Baku was eating in class. She turn around to see Gao looking at her with a grin._

_"Late again huh, Nami." Gao said._

_"It's not my fault my buddy keeps disappearing." Nanami said with a bit of anger in it. "I tell him to wait for me, and the he's gone."_

_"Miss Nanami and Mister Gao. " The teacher turned around. "Do I need to give both of you after school detention?"_

_"No" "No sir"_

_"Good." The teacher continue the lesson._

_Nanami just turned forward and paid attention to the lesson._

**Flasback end  
**

After class, Gao had invited her to go visit the buddy store to look around. As she was walking around, she still kept an eye on for her trickster buddy.

"How is he my buddy if he can't even listen to a simple wait." Nanami said on her walk.

A few minutes later and she arrived at the mall where she looked around for the buddy store. When she arrived at the entrance, she notice a familiar red cowlick in front of the TV that was in the store. She smiled and just walked to the boy giving him a pat on the shoulder.

"Hey Gao." She said surprising him.

"Huh! Oh, hey Nami." Gao said turning to her.

Nanami looked behind him and noticed he was watching the news about Tasuku and how he caught a criminal.

"Looking at the kid wonder, huh" Nanami said looking at the TV.

"Yeah, that Tasuku Ryuenji is totally awesome!" Gao said looking back at the TV getting a few stares from behind. " Oh man, I wish I could drop a buddy rare like JackKnife Dragon."

"Gao, you will get a buddy card eventually, maybe one that will listen to you." Nanami said remembering her buddy.

"That Tasuku is one cool hombre, huh Gao?" The manager said walking up to them.

"Yeah, do you think I'll ever buddy fight like that? Gao asked determined.

"I don't see why not!" The manager replied with the same determination.

Nanami just gave them a weird look before turning her back on them.

"I have a friend with serious attraction issues." Nanami said doing a face palm noticing people looking at them.

"I think I could rock Gargantua punisher too!" Gao exclaimed.

"You know it!" The manager said copying Gao.

"Aw who am I kidding, I'll never be able to draw a buddy rare." Gao said with a head scratch.

"You got to be more positive. You think I was made manager of this place if you really want something you got to go out and take it." The manager explained.

"Like a hundred dollar store credit." Gao said.

The manager and Gao soon did a over confident laugh making all the people in the store look at them funny.

"I don't have the heart to them." A customer said looking at them.

"Everyone knows Tesuku's the only one on the planet to have to major Gargantua punisher card." Another customer said. "Maybe he just started buddy fighting."

"Oh, Gao." Nanami said shaking her head with embarrassment.

Suddenly, Gao's phone rang making him stop the laughing. When Nanami looked over, she knew that the person on the phone had to be his mother because only she would be the one yelling for Gao. As soon as the call was over, Gao just put his phone away and ran off.

"Bye Nami, catch you later man." Gao said exiting the store.

Nanami was soon left alone with the manager next to her. Remembering what she was thinking about earlier, she turned to the manager with curiosity.

"Hey manager, has my buddy been nearby here by any chance?" She asked.

"Huh, now that you mention it, yeah he was." The manager placed the box down and did a head scratch. "Last time I saw him was when he was preforming some tricks in front of the tank. Maybe he's still there."

But when he turned to Nanami, all that was there was an outline of her.

"Huh! Where you go Nami!" The manager looked around shocked.

Nanami exited the store and ran down the stairs.

"I got you now, you can't hide from me!" She said with a bit of anger.

By the time she got downstairs, she could see a crowd forming and knew that it had to be her buddy attracting all this attention. When she got closer, She was able to see her buddy in front of the crowd finishing up a trick.

"That ends this trick everybody." Her buddy said.

Before he could say anything else, there was his master in the crowd and boy was she not happy.

"Oh look at the time, that's all folks, and thank you for watching." Her buddy said with a sweat drop before throwing a fabric around him making him disappear.

The crowd was astonish and began looking at the fabric wondering where he is. When Nanami saw what happen, a hand grabbed her arm and dragging her outside till they were nearby a park. When they came to a stop, her buddy who dragged her let go of her and turned around.

"Whew glads that over, how have you be-" He began saying. But due to a furious Nanami, he earned a one way sign to a Nanami smack. He was soon on the ground holding his face while she looked at him mad.

"Do you know how long I have been looking for you!" She said with anger.

"Hey, now, I'm sorry." Her buddy said holding his hands up. "But when you weren't looking, I saw a kid crying and ya know how soft I am on the kids. As soon as I made the kid happy with a trick, you were gone and so that's when I went to the mall to wait."

Her buddy soon placed his hands down and looked at her.

"I'm sorry for worrying you, and for making you go through all that trouble to find me." He said with a sad tone.

He looked up to see a hand in his face and saw that his master offered him a hand which he accepted. It was hard though since her buddy was at least a feet taller than her which made it like pulling up a flag pole. When he was standing straight up, he was about to go back down from the sudden hug he was given.

"Don't do that again...Or else you'll get another smack to the face." Nanami said burying her face into his chest. "Remember to tell me next time, okay Ringmaster Loyal."

Loyal just looked at her shocked before giving her a smile and patting her head.

"I will try, for you Nami." Loyal said giving her hug back.

They were like that for a few more minutes before they started to head back home.

* * *

**Next day**

"Are you sure you want to walk with me to school?" Nanami said with worry. "Last time you did, you went invisible on me."

"I feel like something will happen today, and I want to see it happen." Loyal said grinning.

Loyal had shaggy silver hair that covered a bit of his ears and his left eye and had red eyes as well as a pale clothes were like a ringmasters in a circus but instead of baggy pants, they were tight white pants.

"Okay, but remember you can't go into class with me." Nanami said walking. "Last time you did, no one in class could concentrate because of your tricks."

"Fine, I'll wait at the roof till school is done." Loyal said walking with her.

As they were walking, Nanami noticed two familiar people nearby the fountain about to go on the escalator. Her pace went from a walk to a simple jog in order to catch up with them.

"Hey, wait up!" Nanami yelled out.

Loyal was beginning to jog since his master was running off without him. The two people soon noticed Nanami behind them and a familiar buddy trying to catch up.

"Oh, good morning Nami." One said.

"Hey Nami, finally early huh?" The other said.

"Good morning Kuguru." Nanami said before turning to the mechanic with a pout. "Morning Baku, and it was just a few days that I was late."

The four of them soon stepped onto the escalator to take them to school. As they were on the escalator, Nanami noticed Baku trying to unwrap his candy with one hand since his other carried the toolbox full of cards. Seeing the guy having trouble, she took the candy, unwrapped it for him, and put it back into his hand.

"Thanks." Nanami heard quietly.

Nanami just smiled as she looked around while Kuguru began talking about something. When Nanami began to look up, she can hear a familiar form and voice complaining.

"Hey-o Gao." Nanami said tapping his shoulder making him turn.

"Oh morning Nami." Gao said before looking behind.

"Morning Gao." Kuguru said with a smile.

"Kuguru and Paku..." Gao said. "Hey what's up?"

"Nothing much, I was just telling Baku and Nami that if they could choose any buddy at all, which world would they choose from?" Kuguru explained.

"Hmm that's a good question?" Gao said with wonder.

"Baku said that he's never even thought of if before since, you know, he's a deck builder and all." Kuguru said. "And as for Nami..."

"Of course her favorite world would be Carnival world!" Loyal exclaimed from behind. "What other world is better than that!"

"Loyal's right ya know." Nanami said looking at them. "Just place a carnival world and magic world in front of me and my hand just goes straight for carnival world."

"Yeah well, I'm sure there's a lot of things Baku hasn't thought about." Gao said scratching his face making Baku let go of the candy in his mouth.

"You made him made now, Gao." Nanami said looking at what just happened.

"Yeah right, look who's talking Mister Sun fighter." Baku said beginning a stare Battle with Gao.

While they did that, Kuguru signaled Nanami to take out her tablet which she did.

"So what about you Gao?" Kuguru asked showing her tablet. On the screen showed JackKnife dragon in front of a green background. "The dragon world, the magic world..."

Nanami also showed her screen showing a familiar buddy in front of a purple background. "OR how about danger world and Carnival world."

"Not an easy choice, huh?" Kuguru and Nanami both said.

Gao was able to stop his stare battle in order to see what the worlds looked like.

"Hmm, let me think." Gao crossed his arms. "My monster had to have a big weapon something he had to use to crush the enemies out of our way. So the world I had to pick with such a choice monster is well I don't know that's a tough one. But as long as he's strong it doesn't really matter."

As Gao was explaining what kind of world he would want, Nanami noticed Baku putting the candy back into him mouth before going to find something in his toolbox. Noticing her stare, Baku stopped for a moment and dug through his pocket to take out a candy just like his and offered it to Nanami which she took.

"Aw thanks Baku, see you do have a soft side." Nanami said with a smile but Baku didn't notice since he went back to his box.

"So how about a dragon knight?" Kuguru said.

"Dragon knight is a kind of clan in the Dragon world right?" Nanami asked.

"Right, there are clans where it's just dragons, and a clan with dragon riders." Kuguru explained to her.

"Not sure about that, but the dragon JackKnife sounds pretty cool." Gao said walking backwards.

Looking back, Nanami noticed Loyal has stopped and turned around to see him standing.

"Aren't you coming Loyal?" Nanami asked.

"Nah you're almost at school, I'll meet you later, okay?" Loyal asked.

Nanami just gave him a nod and he soon disappeared indicating that Nanami should catch up with her friends. When she caught up, Kuguru was going to say something.

"I never pick you for a dragon." Kuguru said.

"Actually I kind of do." Nanami pointed out. "Dragons are hot blooded, just like Gao."

As she said that, she did not notice the tick mark coming from Gao. The group soon arrived inside the school near the shoe boxes.

"Oh yeah, dragons are the only way to go, trust me." Gao said with confidence.

"You like dragons, huh?" A voice yelled out making the group look up to see Noboru leaning on the rail looking at them.

"Noboru?" Gao called out.

"Hey Noboru." Nanami waved out.

"They're okay, but dragon knights are way cooler." Noboru explained.. "Dragons are nothing without their masters."

"What is a dragon knight?" Gao asked making Nanami do a side fall.

Nanami soon recovered and walked up to Gao showing him the screen that was on Kuguru's tablet.

"Gao, a dragon knight are people that ride dragons and fights with them, didn't we talk about this earlier?" Nanami explained with a face palm.

"Dragons are just dim-witted monsters that couldn't even fight their own tales without being ordered by a dragon knight, kind of lame really." Noboru explained like a snob.

"Yeah, maybe Noboru's right." Gao said.

The bells soon rang as the group are barely opening their boxes.

"Hurry or we'll be late!" Nanami heard while putting her shoes.

"Just leave them, Nami always been late so it's not something to rush about." Nanami heard while closing her box.

"Hey look Baku I'm done, see today I will be on time." Nanami said walking to the two.

"Hey just hang on sec guys." Gao said barely taking his shoes out.

* * *

**6-11**

"Morning class." Their teacher said. "Today I have something very exciting planned. Today, we're going to write essays using a buddy fight card pack. I'd like you to create short stories using the monsters that are found inside and make one of them your main character."

While opening her pack, Nanami, as well as the rest of the class, looked at Noboru when he suddenly stood up from his seat.

"Yeah! I got a double rare card. I can't believe it, check it out a dragon knight Maximilian." Noboru said holding up his card.

Looking behind, Nanami saw a very determined look on Gao's face.

"Huh? Maybe I got one too." Gao said opening his pack. "A systemic dagger dragon okay. Next one is a lock tail steel dragon. And a thousand rapier dragon man all of these monster cards are so totally cool."

"Hah, none of them are rare though, are they pal?" Noboru said with a snob tone.

"Hey at least he's getting cards that he likes." Nanami said over to Noboru.

"Doesn't matter." Gao said going back to his pack.

"Pick a double rare card is beyond you anyways." Noboru said fanning himself with a card. " It takes a lot of skill."

"Aw that means a lot Noboru." Nanami said looking at him.

"What do you mean Nanami?" Noboru said looking at her.

Nanami began going through her deck case before taking our Loyal's card.

"See this card." Nanami showed Loyal's card. "This card is a buddy rare card, and I got him on my first try. So you're saying that I have a lot of skill getting him on my first try huh."

Nanami began copying Noboru's action ignoring the fact that he has a tick mark on him.

"For that last card." Gao took a card out of the pack.

When he flipped it over, a bright light began to shine from the card and soon flying out of his hand making everyone in the class stare at what's going card soon flew out of the classroom making Gao stand up from his seat.

"Hey wait! That's my card!" Gao exclaimed running after it.

"Wait Gao!" Nanami said running after him.

Gao and Nanami soon chased after it going through the hallway and through the slide. When they got outside, they got out of the slide and stood up to see a gust of wind going around the light. The class was in the hallway seeing what's going on also. The bright light soon burst and a voice came from it.

"All of the sudden now you have nothing to say!" The ball of light said.

When the light disappeared, a huge red armored dragon with a drill appeared right before their eyes.

"Yes, it's a dragon!" Gao said.

"Amazing, this card is..." Nanami said amazed.

"You know what card it is, right Nami?" A voice said from behind.

Nanami turned around to see her own buddy Loyal standing right behind her. Looking over at the dragon, she caught a glimpse of Gao raising his arm up to it.

"What are you trying to pull kid." The monster asked.

"It's just a handshake." Gao said raising his arm. "You are going to be my buddy, aren't ya?"

The monster just turned around not looking at Gao.

"Hmph, not a chance if I can help it." The dragon said making Gao shocked.

"Huh, but you came out of my card, doesn't that mean you have to be my buddy." Gao explained.

"You think Dragon Knights are better than dragons do ya?" The dragon got face to face with Gao. "Well maybe I misheard you."

"Whoops, looks like Gao's busted." Nanami said looking at the stuttering Gao.

"I'm waiting." The dragon said lifting up it's head.

Hearing footsteps, the group turned around to see Noboru near them.

"Why did you listen to that insolent little friend of yours." The dragon pointed at Noboru. "How dare he call me a dim-witted monster!"

"Hey Noboru." Gao said.

"You lucked out." Noboru said. "How did a guy like you draw a buddy rare monster. I can't believe it, it's so unfair."

"Come on don't be that way!" Gao yelled out. "I may not be the smartest or know everything that you do, but luck or no luck the trick is to keep trying and go after what you really want. Right?" Gao turned to the dragon.

"Hey don'cha go look at me." The dragon turned around. "I'm still ticked cause you believe that whining sore loser over there. You wanna buddy with me, you better show some respect."

Suddenly, a flapping noise could be heard and they turned around to see JackKnife dragon right behind them along with his master Tasuku Ryuenji.

"Sorry to drop in on you." Tasuku said coming down from the air. "But I'm here on official business. Do you know who I am?"

"Ta-"

"Tasuku Ryuenji, the youngest police officer in the buddy force." Nanami said walking up to Gao. "Good afternoon officer."

"Huh, been a while huh Nami?" Tasuku said to Nanami. "How's Loyal been?"

"Still the same, but we're getting there." Nanami pointed to Loyal.

"Yo Jack, how have ya been?" Loyal asked.

"Just fine Loyal." Jack said.

"Wait, Nami, you know Tasuku Ryuenji?!" Gao said looking at Nanami.

"Gao, that's another story for another time, right now we have to focus on what's going on right now." Nanami said avoiding the subject.

Eventually, the whole school heard about Tasuku's appearance with JackKnife and eventually came outside.

"Well I guess in the future I should have you come in mini form huh?" Tasuku asked.

"You're right but I'd refuse." Jack said.

Eventually the school reporter Haruko appeared on scene with her buddy takusuke the octopus. She soon flew in nearby Tasuku riding on a UFO.

"You're on active duty, or are you here to see me?" Haruko asked blushing while holding a mike to Tasuku.

"To be honest, I came to deliver this core deck case to Gao." Tasuku took out a red deck case. "Here, this belongs to you now, it can be transformed into a core gadget which will allow you to luminize your deck, here go on take it."

"Luminize?" Gao wondered.

"Basically since you have a buddy now, you get a deck case from the buddy card office." Nanami took out her white deck case. "Tasuku did the same for me too when I got Loyal."

Gao thought for a second and then took the deck case from Tasuku. "Gee thanks."

"This also makes you an official buddy fighter." Tasuku explained as Gao looked at the deck case. "You're now able to go out and buddyfight with monsters anytime and anyplace that you want."

"Buddy fight with monsters?" Gao wondered.

"Well bye." Tasuku said walking off, but Gao stopped him. "Wait, no, hang on. Where are you going?"

Tasuku stopped walking when he heard Gao.

"I challenge you to a fight to help train me." Gao said holding up his deck case.

"Gao are you serious!" Nanami asked shocked.

"Did I hear you correctly?" Tasuku turned around. "Do you want to challenge me and JackKnife from the buddy police."

"Yeah, well you know if you're up for it?" Gao asked.

"Gao I don't think that's a good idea." Nanami walked up to Gao. "Tasuku has been buddyfighting for a while, and are barely starting today. DO you really want to go up with someone like him?"

"Well forgive me for getting common sense from a girl." Gao said.

"Hey you little human." The dragon walked up. "From this moment on, you and I will be buddies."

"Did you just say buddies!" Gao asked shocked. "Yes!"

"I am none other than the son of the honorable drum bunker dragon fang Slade terrestrial the 13th." Drum said.

"Wow that's a mouth full, how about Drum?" "How about I just call you Drum?"

That just made Drum irritated.

"Yeah! Well how about you two don't!" Drum exclaimed with a tick mark.

"Heh, what'eve I'm the leader. The name's Gao, Gao Mikado." Gao said.

Haruko soon flew over to Gao and gave him the mike. "You know you can still take back your battle if you want to."

"I don't want to take it back." Gao looked over at Tasuku. "I don't know why, but I know I have to do this that's why I'd like to challenge you to a buddyfight right here right now."

"Well it seems like something interesting did happen, huh Nami." Loyal said looking over at his master.

Nami just looked over at the two with a smile.

"This is going to be interesting, a beginner vs. a prodigy." Nanami said. "I wonder who will win?"

* * *

**Corner time  
**

"Hello everyone!" Nanami pops up. "This end's today's chapter but we're not done yet. For a while, me and Loyal will be introducing a card each chapter that is in my deck."

A card pops up showing Loyal in the center of a circus.

"it seems the first card we'll be talking about is me, Ringmaster Loyal." Loyal pops up.

"Loyal is a size 2 monster who has a 5000 attack and 5000 defense as well as a 3 critical, that's really good." Nanami explained.

"You know what's really cool." Loyal said. "My special effect, if a carnival monster successfully does an attack, I am allowed to do a double hit if I'm on the field."

"You also have an effect that when I sacrifice 2 gauge, I can bring back any monster that has been destroyed on field." Nanami explained.

"Yeah that's right I almost forgot about that." Loyal said. "Now let's talk about something else li-"

"That's all the time we have for the corner." Nanami began waving. "See you guys next chapter."

"Huh! Hey wait! I'm not done talking yet!"

* * *

B-Rabbit28: I hope this story is going okay so far. Now for this story I have something special for this, such as a small contest which I hope is okay. See I have already planned a few cards to show up on Nanami's deck, but I want to see if you guys can do better. In the review, fill out the form below and post it in the review which I will read over and choose from. Remember, Nanami uses a carnival world deck so when you make your card remember that it has to be related to the carnival. If I have chosen your card, I will reply to you guys to congratulate and will include it into the story when she battle. If I don't pick yours, I will still show it in the corner time in a chapter. If I don't get enough recommendations for the cards, then I'll just put in mine, but this is a good time to interact with my readers see what kinds of deck do they want to see. Until the next chapter, review and favorite. ^^

**Form:**

**Monster/Spell/Accessory:**

**Name:**

**Attack points:**

**Defense points:**

**Critical:**

**Size:**

**Any Special effects (If necessary):**

**What do they say when fighting:**

**What do they look like:**


End file.
